


Close the Door on Your Way Out

by leonheart2012



Series: Things I Shouldn't Waste My Time On [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Cunnilingus, Glory Hole, M/M, Porn With Plot, Probably ooc, Teasing, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, angst (kinda), fluffy end, happy end, trans! Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Gavin is no stranger to glory holes; he loves being inside them, pleasing people he doesn't know. So what's he going to do when Nines finds out about his dirty secret?This is honestly just trans Gavin enjoying himself in a glory hole, then getting fucked by Nines.





	Close the Door on Your Way Out

Gavin is used to this; used to the wait, his opening pulsing in the cool air of the room; used to the straps that dig into his ankles, holding his legs apart so he can't close them and hide himself; used to the spike of his heart rate as the door clicks softly open, then closed again.

He's used to it because he's been doing this for years, for a little extra cash on the side. Plus, he loves this. It makes him feel wanted.

The familiar sound of the door sliding open makes his heart stutter nervously, his hands clenching tighter over the scars on his chest. He's experienced it all in here; lips, dicks, sometimes even pussies grinding up against him. And every part of him is fair game. Most prefer his front opening, but some like to take their business to the back. After the first time, he'd made sure to clean himself and stretch before squeezing through the hole in the wall.

Some people expressed disappointment at the sight in front of them, immediately leaving the room. Others made non-committal grunts, dropping their pants and doing their business, because what was really the difference between one hole and another?

The person who'd entered the room is one of the silent ones, though, simply dropping their trousers and coming in closer. At the first brush of their hand, Gavin can tell it's a man. A thick finger slides into his slick opening, followed by another, which stretches him wider.

They hum in appreciation before pulling out, being replaced with his cock, which is large enough to leave Gavin gasping. The chains clink as he strains to close his legs, and he bites his lip to stop himself from begging the man to slow down. The whole point of this is that you don't hear or even really see the person on the other side. You're just a pair of legs, meeting in the middle and providing a warm hole to fuck.

Gavin likes this particular brothel, because the patrons are usually the rougher, tougher type, pounding into him without abandon, which usually makes him come four or five times a night, but they're never worried about getting him off. The gentler ones just never do it for him.

The pace is relentless, and Gavin can't stop himself from loving it. The huge intrusion stretches him wide, making him  _feel_. His teeth dig into his lip so hard it draws blood, but he can't bring himself to care. He's so close, it's getting under his skin. He just needs a little more...

A slight, accidental brush on his clit is enough for him to come, seeing stars as he accidentally lets a cry slip from his lips, low and wanting. The man doesn't stop, just grunts out a sigh and goes even faster. Gavin can feel him coming close, rutting into him hard. He's thankful that he has birth control, even with the testosterone, as the man spills his semen into his twitching cunt.

As he leaves, the man gives Gavin's ass a slap, and he moans in pleasure. This is exactly what he wanted. He would be happy going home now, but he still needs the cash; he spent all his money from his actual job on rent and his goddamn boyfriend again. He often contemplates breaking up with his boyfriend while in this position, but he would never actually do it; the guy is discreet, dark and sexy all over. The fact that he  _dominates_ in the bedroom is a major turn-on as well.

The door clicks open softly again, and Gavin feels himself twitch. Footsteps pad over to the wall where Gavin knows some toys are kept, and the footsteps come back with something that they push incessantly at his ass, and he mewls as he feels it slide in. The fuzzy feeling tells him it's one of the tail anal plugs.

"You look cute like that." A deep voice penetrates the wall, and a shiver runs up Gavin's spine.

Oh, he could lose himself to that voice.

A finger rubs at his clit, then moves down to his opening. "It looks like someone's already had some fun with you." The footsteps move back over to the wall, and something harsh slaps into the skin just inside his thigh, making him jump. "Do you get off on being a slut?"

Sensing that the man wants him to speak, Gavin finds his voice. "Y-yes..." He moans, the muscles in his abdomen and thighs clenching, waiting for another hit.

It comes, but it's softer than the last one; right over his clit, wrenching a pained gasp from him. "Ooh!" He hisses air in and out through his teeth, digging his nails into his palms even as he reaches out for something to hold on to.

"Good, I like sluts." The voice says before leaving him again, and Gavin breathes a sigh of relief. As good as it felt, he's stinging now.

A warm mouth closes around him, and he sighs at the relief of wetness, the warmth leaving a pleasant tingling in his clit. He feels too empty, though; after the stretch of the last guy, this is going to be...almost disappointing.

Without his sight, his ears are trained to every noise, and he hears a soft buzzing coming from the other side of the wall. The man chuckles deep in his throat when Gavin clenches in anticipation, sending vibrations throughout his pelvis.

Breathing heavily, Gavin braces himself for more stimulation, and isn't disappointed when something cool and hard pushes into him, vibrating gently. The toy soon warms up to him, though, as the man moves it in and out of him, fucking him slowly with the vibrator.

Gavin knows he isn't going to let up until he comes; it's instinctual at this point. He's done this so many times, he knows what the different people are like, and people like this are relentless. If this guy had him all night, he'd be left panting and moaning, screaming from over stimulation. As it is, he has an hour to have as much fun as he wants.

The guy takes his time working up to it; he's slow and deliberate with the swipes of his tongue, and Gavin plays with his nipples, since he knows that his fingers must be itching to give them a pinch. He tweaks one harshly and bites off a moan, and he feels the guy smile against his skin.

With a final lick, the guy pulls off and leaves him with the vibrator in, coming back seconds later with a candle that's already dripping with hot wax. He must have lit it before even touching him. Dripping the wax slowly down his thighs, he chuckles as Gavin gasps at the sensation. It cools on his skin quickly, and then the man pulls it away blowing cool air on the reddening skin softly, making him shiver.

He smooths his hands over Gavin's thighs, giving him a run-down of all the sensations he's going to share.

"I'm gonna whip you a bit more, for being such a slut, then I'm gonna pull that vibrator out of you. Then, I'm gonna make you come with just my fingers. After that, I'm gonna fuck you 'till you come again."

Gavin groans, tilting his hips up in ascent. He can't wait for the teasing to be over. Hopefully the next guy won't be so fucking gentle. A belt buckle clinking makes his attention snap back to what's happening now.

"Just relax..." He coos, smoothing his hand over Gavin's thigh. He hadn't even been aware he'd been clenching up, waiting for that first blow. The hand leaves, and the cool air hits his skin. He tries to relax.

Then, it hits.  _Smack!_ The noise is loud, even through the wall, the pain jolting him. He gives out a surprised yelp.

"How many do you think you deserve? Ten?" Another crack of the belt. "Twenty?" Another. "Or maybe you need a full thirty?" A fourth crack that lands a little more lightly over his clit again.

 _Shit, this guy knows what he's doing._ He thinks, even as he cries out in pain. It's just enough, though. Just enough to hurt, but not be too painful. This guy has been a master for a long time, and despite himself, Gavin finds himself absolutely loving it.

Finally, after another ten or so strokes - Gavin lost count after six - the belt is put aside, and the vibrator is dragged slowly out, angling upwards to brush playfully against his swollen and sensitive clit. It's replaced moments later by the guy's fingers, three of them, which provides a nice stretch without being too painful. Slowly, the fingers wriggle around, coaxing more room for themselves as another finger probes at his entrance.

He moans a little in pain as the fourth finger delves in, and he breathes more heavily when he realises what the end goal here is - fisting. Getting himself ready for a real stretch, he relaxes, trying to open his legs open wider.

It takes a while, and a lot more lube, but finally, his hand is all the way inside Gavin, and he gently moves, taking him apart from the inside. Panting and moaning, sweat pouring off him, Gavin comes, sure that he can't take any more, but the guy's cock starts pushing into him. They're only halfway through their designated time, but already Gavin wishes it were over. He doesn't really want this guy to fuck him, but this is what he's being paid for.

Gritting his teeth, he counts to one hundred and sixty three before clenching his walls around him and faking an orgasm, making himself twitch. He's lucky that the move is enough to make the guy come, who pulls out before shooting his load all over Gavin's thighs.

Still tense, Gavin listens as the man moves around the room before leaving.

There's a slightly longer pause before the door opens again, and someone walks in. It's a woman this time, her voice high as she giggles, and Gavin remembers he still has the tail in. She gives it a small tug.

"This is pretty. Where'd you get it?" She isn't expecting an answer; she just gets in there and starts licking the Gavin's folds like its some goddamned ice cream. Not that Gavin is complaining. The woman clearly knows what she's doing, and within minutes, Gavin's coming again, his over-sensitive clit throbbing.

She stands and leaves, closing the door softly behind her.

 

Nines stands just in front of the door, slightly startled when it opens. A short woman with a black bob of hair grins at him devilishly before licking her lips. "Well, aren't you just a tall drink of water? You should consider becoming a prostitute yourself, handsome. You could get a lot of money selling yourself, and a hell of a lot more satisfaction than from anyone here."

"No, thank you. I'm just here to retrieve my friend from here. The lady at the desk said that I was his last of the night."

"His?" The woman frowns. "You're at the wrong door, sweetheart. There's only a woman in there."

Nines looks up at the number on the door, then shakes his head. "No, she said it was this room. I am sure she was telling the truth." He walks around her and pushes open the door. Sure enough, the person in the wall has a vagina - but that doesn't necessarily mean it's not Gavin.

Something stirs in Nines' chest, and he decides to test whether it really is him on the other side of the wall. Walking over to the tray of toys, Nines finds a rubber band. Curious, he picks it up and flicks it, the elastic making a snapping sound. He decides that there must be a reason for it being here, so he walks over to the person and snaps it against the inside of their leg, making them jump.

Humming in appreciation, he snaps it a few more times, to really get the feel of it before his eyes fall upon a vibrator. It's tempting, but he passes it by in favour of a candle. He lights it, sensors picking up the slight lemon lavender scent of it. After waiting for a pool of wax to form, he drips it down the leg where someone had previously done so. Something swings slightly as the person wriggles, and Nines glances down, finding a fox's tail.

Grinning, Nines gives it a little tug, letting it come out of his ass just a bit before pushing it back in. He does this a couple of times, earning him a few low moans from the person on the other side. It's not enough to tell for sure.

So, he pulls his cock out of its confines and runs the program to give him an erection. CyberLife really had thought of everything.

Stepping closer, he inserts two fingers in their vagina, but he needn't have worried about the stretch; this person has been so thoroughly stretched it's a wonder they're still intact. Withdrawing the fingers, he lines himself up and pushes in slowly, setting a gentle pace that'll extend this as long as possible until the person is quite literally begging for him to speed up, to let them come.

 

The long wait had been worth it. This guy was going to drive him insane. He was obviously new to this, picking the unconventional objects first, testing them out of curiosity, before deciding to just fuck him. But now that he was inside him, he was going tortuously slowly, as if he didn't want to hurt Gavin. The lack of friction made Gavin want to scream. It was just enough to keep him aroused, but nowhere near enough to get him off.

Growling in frustration, he tries to move his legs so they can wrap around the guy and pull him in closer but, of course, his ankles are chained securely to the wall. Already, he's shaking, the chains clinking together. He resolves not to beg. After all, most everyone comes here because they're sick and tired of their wives or girlfriends bitching and moaning about how they wanted to be touched.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only ten minutes, Gavin just can't take it any longer. The stimulation is pure torture at this point. "Please..." He begs, his voice hoarse. "Please...faster."

"Ah, so it  _is_ you." Nines' voice says from the other side of the wall, and Gavin tenses up.

"Nines?" He asks stiffly, his heart pounding in his chest. "No, no, you can't..." Gavin wants to get  _out, right now_. He claws at the walls, thrashing about, trying to get free.

"Relax, relax. It's alright. I'll get you out." Nines' voice soothes and, despite himself, Gavin finds himself relaxing at the gentle tones. Sure enough, the cock pulls out, and his ankles are freed. He slides out of the hole and melts into a puddle on the floor. Nines moves towards him, but he pushes him back, scooting as far as he can against the wall.

Nines backs up quickly, holding his hands up. "It's alright, Gavin. It's just me."

"But...you saw...you know..." Gavin is finding it hard to push his panic down, so much so that he doesn't notice Nines kneeling down next to him and smoothing a hand through his hair.

"It's alright, Gavin. I don't mind what you have between your legs. You're still Gavin to me. Just Gavin."

Gavin's head jerks up, and he looks deep into Nines' eyes, feeling his arousal come rushing back as he realises Nines  _means it._ Reaching up, he grips the back of Nines' neck and crushes their lips together. The android is surprised at first, but slowly moves into it.

"Fuck me." Gavin whispers against his lips, and Nines doesn't know what else to do, so he lifts the detective up off the floor, depositing him on the bed, but Gavin gets up, shaking his head. "No, against the wall." He demands, tugging Nines' hand and pushing his back up against the wall, guiding the android's hands to his thighs. "Lift me up." He says impatiently.

Nines does as he's told and, without really knowing why, surges forward and attacks Gavin's lips with his own, making the officer gasp. Gavin uses his legs, wrapped around Nines' waist, to pull him closer, his fingers gripping at his shoulders for support.

"In my ass, Nines. Fill me up. Please. Please..."

Immediately complying at the urgent tone, Nines shoves in quicker than he should have, making Gavin cry out.

"Not...not so fast, Nines. Just gimme a minute..."

Worried, Nines scans Gavin, but can find nothing wrong. The detective is aroused and clearly enjoying himself.

"Hey," Gavin says more softly, touching the side of Nines' face, "you good?"

Allowing a slight smile to spread across his face, Nines nods and starts to move, thrusting slowly into him, his hands going to his ass and pulling his cheeks apart, speeding up when Gavin's legs squeeze around him.

It doesn't take long for either of them to come, and Gavin rests his forehead against Nines' shoulder, breathing heavily. "Carry me home?" He asks softly. "I don't think I can walk."

Giving a soft chuckle, Nines puts Gavin down and helps him with his clothes before picking him up again, holding him tight against his chest. Slowly, he walks to Gavin's apartment; he already knows the address.

When they get there, though, the apartment isn't empty, and Nines freezes in the doorway.

"Gavin?" Nines asks softly, rousing the detective from his nap.

"Hmm?"

"Do you live with someone?"

A light turns on, and a dark skinned man with rippling abs and dark, curly hair stumbles into the room. "Gav? That you?" He blinks his eyes blearily, rubbing at them until they focus. Nines is too stunned to do anything, just holding Gavin close.

"Who are you?" He asks finally, a frown marring his handsome face.

"My name is Nines. I'm Detective Reed's partner. We were on a stake out. Our replacement was late." The lie comes to him easily, and he sets Gavin down on the couch gently before turning and extending his hand. The man eyes it warily, opting not to touch him.

"Right. Well, thanks for bringing him home." He says, sounding not entirely convinced. Nines turns to leave, but the man calls him back. "Why were you carrying him like that?"

"I didn't want to wake him up. He fell asleep when our replacement was late."

The man inclines his head in ascent, but he still looks suspicious.

"Well, I should go." Nines says after a long, awkward pause. "It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again."

As Nines leaves, he hears a barely audible "I sure hope not." He hopes he hasn't just screwed things up for Gavin. He sends him a text with the cover story, sure that he wouldn't want the man, presumably his boyfriend, to know the truth of where he was.

 

Gavin wakes stiff from lying on the couch - and from last night. Groaning, he rolls over - and comes face-to-face with his phone, being held up by his boyfriend just inches from his nose.

"What are you doing?" He asks grumpily, attempting to take the phone, but Andy moves it out of his reach.

He turns it to face himself and reads the offending text. "'I told the man in your apartment we were on a stake out. I hope he buys it.' So, do you wanna tell me what the fuck you were doing last night?"

Gritting his teeth, Gavin rubs his face with his hands. "Andy, look...no, I don't. Besides, I don't remember giving you permission to go through my phone."

"You should be okay with me looking at your texts anyway." Andy grumbled, throwing the phone back at Gavin, making him flinch. "And you shouldn't keep things from me. Where were you last night?"

"Why does it matter? And no, I shouldn't be okay with that. That's a clear violation of my privacy - and the privacy of my friends."

"Friends? I thought you didn't have any friends?"

"Oh, fuck you. And you didn't answer my question. Why does it matter, Andy? You think I'm cheating on you?"

Andy folds his arms defensively across his chest. "Yeah, actually, I do. Am I wrong?" He didn't allow any time for Gavin to answer, just ploughed right on through. "I mean, he  _carried you home,_ Gav! What am I supposed to think? That you're just friends?"

"So I might have friends now, huh?" Gavin shoots back, knowing already that this is going to get messy.

Andy narrows his eyes, and Gavin knows it's coming - he knows, but he just can't do anything to stop it. "You wouldn't be able to find anyone anyway, would you? Your cunt-" he says the word with venom, just like he always does- "gets in the way, doesn't it?"

"You know what? Fine! You wanna know where I was last night, Andy?" Gavin almost screams at him, dragging his feet underneath himself to prevent him from launching himself across the room and strangling him.

"Yeah, I do!" Andy shouts back.

"Alright. I was at a brothel." Gavin spits, relishing the surprised expression on his face. "I was there all night. And you know what? I  _like it_ there. It makes me feel wanted, the way they pay to fuck me. The way they come in, do their business and leave - it feels  _great_. And every time I'm there, I think about leaving you, but I don't. I never do. Because I tell myself the sex is worth it. That your discretion is worth it. But it's not."

"Are...are you  _breaking up with me?_ _"_ He asks incredulously, his eyes wide.

"I'm not  _fucking finished!_ _"_ Gavin screeches, finally standing and poking Andy in the chest with a finger. "Last night, when Nines came and got me, I didn't know it was him until he spoke, and I freaked out. I didn't want him to know. But you know what he said?"

"What?" Andy asks through gritted teeth.

"He said that he doesn't care. That I'm still just me. You see me as Gavin, with a cunt. He just sees me as Gavin. No subtext. Nothing. It made me realise I can find better than you. It made me realise that there are people out there who don't give a shit about what's between my legs. You don't even want to  _look_ at it, but he...he  _worshipped_ it."

"Good for you!" Snaps Andy, looking about ready to slap Gavin. "I hope you have a happy life with each other!"

"I'm sure we will!" Gavin shouts back, already going for the door.

"Wait-"

But he's already gone, storming down the stairs and out of the building before he realises he left his phone. Well, he's not going back for it now. Instead, he walks the streets, unsure of where to go. He doesn't have work, but he wouldn't mind going into the station, and no one would begrudge him putting in a few extra hours. Sighing, he continues walking, this time in the direction of the station.

"Hello, Detective." Nines' voice says from beside him, making him jump.

"Fuck! Don't do that!" Gavin whines. "How did you know where I was, anyway?"

Nines looks apprehensive, guilty.

"Did you...follow me?"

"I...I calculated that there was a thirty-eight percent chance the argument would result in a physical altercation, and...before he knew about the text, it was seventeen percent. It was too high a risk."

Gavin raises an eyebrow. "That's less than fifty percent."

Nines leans forward, grasping Gavin's upper arm awkwardly. "Even a one percent chance is too high. You're...worth...you mean too much to me for me to let that happen."

"I...I do?"

"Yes. Gavin, I...I was wondering if you...wanted to come back to my place for a coffee?"

A smile spreads over Gavin's face. "I'd love to."

 

They forget all about the coffee as they stumble through the door. It's a miracle they even made it, with the way they were all over each other. Nines is holding Gavin up by his thighs, like he had the night before, and fumbles with the key, forgetting to lock the door as he lays Gavin down on the couch, kneeling over him and kissing down his neck.

"I've wanted this for so long..." Nines breathes as he looks down at the dishevelled detective, pupils blown wide to take all of him in.

Gavin's chest heaves as he pants, his mouth curving into a smirk. "Then take me. Take what you want, Nines."

And Nines does just that. Lunging forward, he captures Gavin's lips in a bruising kiss, his hands sliding up his body, hitching up his shirt and stroking over his abdomen, making the skin jump under his touch. He picks Gavin up again, carrying him the the bed Nines doesn't even need to use, dropping him on the mattress lightly and crawling on top of him.

The kisses turn softer, but they're still frantic, hands pushing at each other's clothes, trying to undress without losing contact with each other. Finally, Nines pulls away, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping his trousers, standing before Gavin in nothing but his boxer-briefs.

"I...my databases say we should be dating for at least three months before we say-"

"Nines, I know. You don't have to say it. If you want to, go ahead, but...I can't say it back. Not yet. I won't lie to you."

Nines nods, climbing back on top of Gavin again, kissing him down into the mattress. Despite himself, he wants to say it, so he does. He whispers it into his skin. He moans it into his hair as he pushes into his warmth. He pants it into his mouth as he comes. He breathes it as he rolls off of him, pulling him in close in the afterglow.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This ended...not the way I was expecting, but I'm still really happy with it, and I hope you guys are too! If you have any feedback, don't hesitate to let me know :) I love hearing from you guys.


End file.
